What's In That Bag?
by DragonMistress333
Summary: A wonderful look at demons...in heat. Scratch wonderful, scary. REVEIW OR I WILL SAVOR YOUR BLOOD ON MY TOUNGE!!!!!
1. Chapter 1: Hide and go seek

"What's In That Bag?"  
~ * ~ Authouress Notes~ * ~  
  
This is an InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. It's about stuff*Joey*"Stuff?! Where? I must know!" Anyway, I don't own any of these stories, but I do own Selena, Lina, Lenus, and Myself. (Their gonna kill me for saying this.....In my sleep......)  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
*At Yusuke's house?*  
"Yusuke, school!"Atsuko yelled from the kitchen.  
"Can I eat breakfast first?"Yusuke yelled back hungrily.  
"NO! GO TO SCHOOL!"She yelled back.  
He ran out the door, crying in hunger. His mom showed no mercy, she glared him out the door. Once outside, he ran into Kuwabara.  
"Hi, Yusuke!"Kuwabara greeted in his crap-filled voice.  
"Hi....,"he said back.  
"You sound hungry, want some bagels?"  
"BAGELS!"  
Kuwabara reached into his backpack and pulled out three bagels. Yusuke looked at them with lust and want. He devoured them whole.  
*At Bone Eaters Well*  
"Over here, Lina, Lenus!"Rain yelled running towards a Temple.  
"I don't like this game! Your forced to run away from mortals."  
"Shut up!"Lenus yelled from the bottom of a well.  
Rain had waist length hair. It was light reddish-brown hair streaked in red, that complemented her turquiose eyes, with changed with her mood. Lina had black hair that reached her knees, the hair made her ice blue eyes seem to pop out.  
"HEY LENUS!" Rain yelled.  
*no response*  
"Yes! She's gone! Later Lenus, yeah!"  
"She was in that well..."  
"So?"  
Before Lina could say something rude, Rain ran towards the well. Once there, she looked down the well, no Lenus. Out of curosity, she began to climb down the ladder. The ground began to dessolve under her feet, she was falling to who knows where.  
"RAIN?!"Lina yelled out, but no happy voice responded.  
"Wait a sec."  
She sniffed the air, and smelt the air, it reeked in demon blood.  
"I gotta go down there! A fight must be raging!"She yelled jumping into the well.  
*On the other side of the well*  
"Lenus? Lina? Somebody?"Rain called out.  
"Meow."  
She looked ahead, suprised to see a cute little fox kitty.   
"Hello there, kitty,"she said looking at it's cuteness.  
"Meow!"It swished it's pretty tails.  
The cat suddenly jumped into the woods, Rain chasing it. Finally, the kitty stopped in front of a fire.  
"Here, Kirara,"a woman with black hair called.  
The kitty jumped into the woman's arms, and then meowed at Rain, who was hiding behid a bush. This startled her into coming out.   
"Who are you, demon."  
"Uh....Rain. Who are you?"  
"Sango."  
"Is that cat named Kelala?"  
But before Sango could reply, a silver haired half demon appeared.  
"I smell a half demon, where is it? I'll kill it,"he said grabbing the Tetsusaiga.  
"Don't hurt me!"Rain yelled, begining to cry.  
"InuYasha, meet Rain,"Sango said pointing to Rain, who was crying at the fact a sword was near her face.  
"That thing?"InuYasha asked poking her face with the tip of the sword.  
"Ohh......That feels good,"she said rubbing her face against the sword.  
*Everyone stares*  
At that moment, Kagome appeared. What she saw was questionable. Rain had her neck on the sword, InuYasha reaching behind Rain, and Sango mixing crap-I mean herbs.  
"What are you doing to her?"  
Sango thought Kagome was talking about Kirara,"Rubbing her back."  
"What?"  
"Rubbing her back."  
"Pervert! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
InuYasha fell into the ground, and Kirara meowed from beside Rain, who looked confused.  
"Why did you hurt the pretty doggy? He was just petting the cute kitty,"she said looking at the hole InuYasha was in.  
"He was petting Kelala?"Kagome said looking guilty,"Yes, I was,"InuYasha said rubbing his head.  
"I'm sorry!" Kagome said, a sweatdrop appearing on her face.  
InuYasha stared at her coldly for about five seconds.  
"I have a question."  
"What is it, Rain?"Sango asked, still mixing herbs.  
"Why did you call me a half demon?"  
"You look like one, for one thing,"Sango replied, still mixing herbs.  
"I do?"She looked down at her hands, and gasped when she saw long, deadily claws instead of nails. She then bit her lip, and realized she had fangs.  
"Do I have wings, weird hair, eye crap, or a horn?"  
"Have you ever looked in a mirrior?"InuYasha asked,"You have all those. Besides, you smell like one. You reek in demon scent."  
"COOL!"And with that, she dissapeared into the forest.  
*At the well*  
  
"I smell lots of demons!"Lina yelled, her eyes red.  
"I have to fight!"She screamed pulling out a sword.  
Lina was bounding through the forest, when she smelt Lenus.  
"Where are you going?"She asked, staring at her with her green eyes.  
"DEMONS!!!!"Lina yelled.  
"As I said before, where are going?"She asked again.  
"DEMONS!! MUST KILL ALL!!!!"She yelled again.  
"Need any help?"Lenus asked, pulling out a dagger.  
They both lept through the forest, Lenus's blue foot long hair blowing behind her. Lina had a another spasm, and began foaming at the mouth, looking rabid.  
"Calm down,"Lenus said, looking at her now hyperventellating sister,"Lina, you look like a dog."  
"DOG DEMON SMELL!"Lina yelled leaping away.  
*Back at the well*  
*Shows Hiei leaping out of the well*Shows Kurama chasing*  
"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-HOMOSEXUALS IN HEAT!"Selena yelled, jumping out after them.  
"WOOF!"Hiei barked at her.  
"I'll 'woof' you!"Kurama said leaping at Hiei, who jumped into the forest.  
Selena slowly shook her head, they could terrorize anyone at that moment. Selena had a waist lengh black braid, and purple eyes. She heard something in the well, and turned around. There coming out of the well, were Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yugi, Yami, and Kaiba.  
"Why are we here?"Kaiba asked in his cold manner.  
Yugi looked around,"To hump things?"  
"Ew....,"said everyone.  
"Follow me,*mutters under breath*we'll run into Lina eventually,"Selena muttered.  
And with that, they all walked into the forest.  
*At InuYasha's camp*  
"Hey, Miroku, you found that herb?"  
"No,"Miroku replied.  
"Then where were you?" InuYasha demanded.  
"Um....Shaving," Miroku said in a womanly voice.  
"Really?"Rain asked."With what?"  
"Uh......."  
"An Intuision?!"  
"Yeah......"  
All of a sudden, Kurama appeared, looking rather excited. The first person he saw was Rain, who look horrified.  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!"She yelled trting to get up, but wasn't fast enough to escape Kurama. He grabbed her waist and dissapeared into the forest, Rain screaming the whole way.  
"Hey, what's in that bag?" Sango asked pointng towards a pretty blue backpack.  
"I don't know," InuYasha said staring at it curiously.  
For a long and stunned 30 seconds, they all stared at the backpack, mesmerized by it's blueness. But, then Hiei appeared, looking like Kurama had, he looked around wildly and stopped his gaze on Kagome. She looked questionlly at him. Hiei tried grabbing her, but InuYasha stood in her way.  
"Don't touch her!"He yelled, standing in the way.  
"WOOF WOOF WOOF!"He barked.  
"SHUT UP!"   
Hiei growled at him, and then said something,"Move, or I'll cut your hair!"  
InuYasha looked at him in fear, and backed out of the way, making puppy noises.  
"INUYASHA!"Kagome yelled as Hiei disappeared into the forest with her.  
[]~~~*~~~[]  
  
THE END....of chapter 1 at least....  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Uh,Don't touch that please

"What's In That Bag?"  
  
[]~~~*~~~[]  
The Notes That Comes Before The Beginning Of The Story:  
  
Well......I need to explain a few things, like why are Hiei and Kurama suducing people. Their in heat. Do you know what that is? I bet you don't. So...you know when female cats are in heat, they like to get pregnant, well, when male demons are in heat, they like to make things pregnant, gender dosen't matter. Oh...female demons go into heat to, they act like female kittys, only worse, MUCH worse.  
[]~~~*~~~[]  
  
"So, uh, where are we going?" Kuwabara asked, ... crapfully.  
"I say we follow that girl with black hair," Yusuke suggested, .... stupidly.  
"Hey, who are you anyways?" Yami asked Selena.  
Selena turned around and yelled/sang at Yami. "You shut your mouth! How can you say, I go about things the wrong way?! I am huuuman and I need to be loved! Juuust liiike everybody eeelse does!"  
Yami blinked and stared, .... unintellegently. He noticed Selena a set of headphones on. "Let's just keep following her."  
Selena turned back around and sniffs air. "Hey, I can smell ..... LINA?! HOLY FREAK! YOU SMELL LIKE HAIRGEL!"  
"Oops, that'd be me," Yami said.  
"Naruhodo," Selena said as she sniffed the air again and smelt Rain. "I smell Rain..."  
"That's odd, it's not raining," Yugi said humping a treestump then stopping when everyone stared.  
"Come on! We've gotta run an' find 'er!" Selena commanded of the boys and a Yugi.  
"Uh, can't you just fly?" Yusuke asked, ..... dumbly.  
"Idiot, I don't have wings," Selena said, turning to Yusuke.  
"Then what are those? Genders?" Kuwabara asked, crapfully, pointing to a pair of huge demon-like wings coming from her back.  
" .... Ah," Selena said as she flapped her wings and flew off singing Malchik Gay.  
" ... DAMN YOU, URAMESHI!" Yami yelled. (...Unintellegently) "NOW HOW ARE WE GONNA FIND OUR WAY OUT OF THIS PLACE?!!?"  
  
* * *  
  
"NOOOOO!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Kagome screeched causing Hiei's ears to be in great pain.  
"WOOF!"  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
"WOOOOOF!!"  
"DOWN!"  
Hiei ripped her shirt off.  
"AIYEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Kagome squealed. "PLEASE NO! ONLY INUYASHA'S ALLOWED TO DO THAT!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"KURAMA, YOU ASS!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Rain screamed hitting Kurama anyway she could.  
"I'll 'ass' you!!" Kurama screeched.  
"THERE SHALL BE NO ASSING GOING ON HERE!!!" Selena screamed as she dropped from the sky and kicked Kurama in the face, then proceeded to cackle evilly.   
Kurama was shocked at first, but he regained his cool and held Rain closely, growling low.  
"GR, YOUR FRIKKIN SELF!" Selena yelled, baring her newly discovered fangs and claws. "I'm half-demon here which means I have powers beyond your imagination!"  
"I'll 'gr' you!!" Kurama yelled running into the woods.  
"DAMN IT!" Selena screamed running after him.  
"I'LL 'IT' YOU!" Kurama yelled from ahead of her.  
"SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!" Selena thought she heard Rain screamed.  
"I'M TRYIN', WOMAN!" Selena yelled.  
"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Rain screamed.  
"Wha'?! Then wh-," but the answer came on its own.  
"NOOOO! INUYASHA SAAAAAVE MEEE!!!!"  
"WOOF!"  
"I'LL 'WOOF' YOU!!" Kurama screeched once more and realized Hiei and Kagome were ahead of him.  
"STOOOOP!!!" Selena demmanded.  
"YOU'RE VIOLATING MY PRIVACY!" Kagome yelled.  
"WOOF!"  
"I'LL 'VIOLATE' YOUR 'PRIVACY!'" Kurama actually learned a new sentence.  
Selena jumped up into the air and grabbed onto a tree branch. She quickly swung around on it and then shot back down onto the path infront of Hiei and Kurama. "HA! THE CHEESE SHALL PUNISH YOU ALL!!!"  
"I'LL 'PUNISH' YOUR 'CHEESE!!!'" Kurama growled still holding Rain.  
"WOOF!" Hiei agreed.  
Selena stood there decided who she should punish first. Hiei, Kurama, or Kagome-Ew, no. She's naked. Wait ... HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE ALL NAKED! "Ok! You people are freaks! ALL OF YOU!!!"  
"DEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!" Lina screeched pouncing Kurama and knocking Rain from his grip.   
"I'LL 'FREAK' YOUR 'DEMONS!'" Kurama yelled, turning and kicking Lina, who was totally rabid, off of him. He crawled quickly towards Rain. But Selena jumped on his hair, she knew t'was his weakness. She cackled evilly.  
"TAKE THAT, THING!" Selena screamed. Kurama screamed in the pain then reached up and tried to grab Selena. "GAAAH! NOOO!" Selena screeched and jumped away. 'Damn,' she thought, 'he wanted me to do that.'   
"I'LL 'TAKE' YOUR 'THING!!!!!'" Kurama then charged for Rain who was currently searching for her clothes.  
Selena turned to Lina. "LINA! DEMON!" Selena said pointing to Kurama.  
"DEMON!!!!" Lina yelped and pounced Kurama who was immediantly drenched in Lina-mouth-foam. "DEMON! MUST KILL!!!!!!!"  
Rain somehow had found her clothes and put them on and watched as Lina tried pulling Kurama's hair off his head. "Don't hurt such a poor soul ..."  
"POOR SOUL?!!? HE WAS GONNA RAPE YOU!" Selena yelled. She then noticed that Kagome was still struggling with Hiei. "Oh yeah."  
"Have you forgotten about meeeee?!!?!?" Lenus yelled jumping down from a tree and kicking Hiei so that Kagome was knocked from his grip. Hiei, unlike Kurama, decided he'd let her go and find new victim(s). He lunged at Lenus and pulled her to the ground.  
"Oh my God," Lenus said. "Ok, somebody. Come help me now."  
Selena sighed. "AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE?!!?" She asked as Lina hopped away from a Lina-mouth-foam covered, passed out Kurama. Selena pulled a dogtag from under her shirt. "CHEESE MONKEY!!!! HENSHIIIIIIIIIN!!!!" The dogtag began to glow brightly and the gold and black Cheese Monkey Staff appeared in her right hand.  
Selena then jumped up and brought the staff down hard on Hiei's head as Lina began attacking him too.   
"Oh my God!" Rain yelled. "Lenus was fully dressed five seconds ago!"  
"Uh, I'm never gonna wanna see nudity again after this," Selena complained.  
Hiei's eyes glowed pink and he quickly abandonded trying to rape Lenus and grabbed Selena and Lina and disappeared into the forest.  
"Well, better them than me!" Lenus said as put back on her last article of clothing.  
"Uh, guys, I can't find my clothes," Kagome informed the two.  
"Ewwwwww."  
  
* * *  
  
"DEMON! DEMON! MUST KILL! NOT GET RAPED!!" Lina yelled flailing her arms wildly.  
"YOU JUST PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN NOW AND I WON'T SICK JOEY ON YOU!!!" Selena screamed, also flailing her arms.  
Hiei glared at Selena. Selena shut up and froze. But it didn't help as then Hiei bit her on the neck.  
"EW! AM I GONNA BE A VAMPIRE NOW?!"She yelled, trying to kick him.  
Hiei looked over at Lina. He looked even more excited than before now.  
"NOO! I DON'T EXCITE YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Lina screamed.  
Hiei began trying to make out with Lina, while holding on to Selena who was still yelling and cursing.  
  
* * *  
  
Sango and Inuyasha still staring at bag.   
  
  
* * *  
  
"He's hurt! Poor thing!" Rain cried as she plopped down beside the fainted, foam covered Kurama.  
"Poor thing, my ass," Lenus muttered. Kagome who had, THANK GOD!, found her clothes was now crying and sobbing frantically.  
"Inu-Inuyasha! Save me from THEM!!!"  
"Asswipe," Rain shot at Kagome. "We didn't do this to you, he did." She said pointing in the direction in which Hiei had fled.  
"Aren't you gonna go save them?" Kagome asked.  
"ME!?!? One Hiei is enough to take on a WHOLE army," Rain explained.  
Lenus saw her opportunity and tried to sneak off but when she turned around she saw Kaiba poking Kurama's fainted body with a stick, muttering things to Yugi that sounded like. "No, no, you don't wanna hump him."  
Rain turned around and saw them all. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yami, Yugi, and Kaiba.   
"Ya-Ya-Yami?!" She asked looking at them.  
"RAIN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!?" He asked going to hug her.  
"Uh......Here?"  
"ITWASCOOLWEFOLLOWEDALADYANDSHELEDUSHERE!"Yugi said in one breath.  
"A lady?"  
"Uh-huh, she had black hair."  
"Did you witness anything?"  
"Oh yeah......That girl and a friend are getting raped Woof-Man!"  
Kurama suddenly woke up,"I'll...'woof' ....you....."  
"He's up! Oh no!"Lenus yelled pointing at him.  
"I'll 'up' your 'no'."  
Yugi walked towards Kurama, a bad mistake. Kurama jumped onto Yugi.  
"We don't do that, Kurama! That's a bad boy!"Rain yelled at him like you would yell at a dog.  
It seemded to have worked, Kurama sat obedently in place. Everyone just stared.  
* * *  
InuYasha and Sango still staring at bag.  
* * *  
"DEMON!"Lina still yelled, still foaming at the mouth.  
"GRRR!"  
"Stop!"Selena yelled, though not as loudly as before.  
"I'll 'stop' you!"A familiar voice yelled.  
There before them was Rain, Lenus, Kagome, and Kurama, who was on a leash Rain had in her hand. Kurama pulled at the leash, wanting to join them, he loved foursomes.  
"Down, Kurama!"Yelled Rain, pulling the leash.  
"I'll 'down' you!"He yelled.  
"HURRY UP AND SAVE US!"Selena screamed as Hiei tried violating her.  
"WOOF!"Hiei barked, tighting his grip on Lina, but not Selena.  
"I'll 'up' you!"  
Kagome tried sneaking behind Hiei, but all she got was a kick in the breast and a defensive growl.  
"Oww.....,"she moaned sumping away.  
"MINE!!!!!!"Hiei yelled jumping up a branch.  
Lenus jumped up to Hiei's branch, and kicked free Selena. Hiei growled madly, and hissed at Rain for no reason.  
"Grrr,"Rain growled.  
"WOOF!'  
"KHHHHHEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!"She hissed madly at him.   
"I'LL 'WOOF' YOUR 'KHES'!!"Kurama yelled, looking at Hiei.  
Lenus got closer to Hiei while he was in a hissing war with Rain. By this time, Lina had given up killing him.  
"GET HIM OFF!!!"She yelled helplessly at Lenus.  
She tried lossening his grip, but he turned, and tried grabbing her. At that moment, Selena whacked him on the head with the Cheese Monkey Staff(C.M.S) Hiei let out a cat sound.  
"Yugi! Don't go-,"Rain yelled as Yugi began climbing the tree.  
She threw Kagome the leash, and leapt straight up. When she was level with Hiei, she spread the dragon-like wings on her arms, and flew straight into Hiei.  
Lina was knocked from his grip, and Selena whacked him on the head again.  
"BALUS ROD!"Selena yelled, making a whip appear.  
Hiei thought it to be Kurama, and lunged towards her.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!"Rain yelled slashing his shoulder with her claws.  
"WOOF! GRRR!"He grred, looking at Rain, who lunged at him, and bit his neck.  
Hiei bit her back, they were having a teeth war.  
"BITE HIS SHOULDER!"Lenus yelled.  
"No! THE LEG!"Yami yelled.  
Selena watched, amused at Rain's blood thirst.  
"I'll rip you from limb to limb, tear your arm off, slice open your heart....,"she panted, her eyes looking wild.  
"Woof?"Hiei barked.  
"Laphas Seed!"She yelled as vines held him still.  
She extended her claws, and sliced his arm.  
"STOP!!"Lina screamed from below.  
Rain bit his neck, obviously, trying to draw blood.  
"I will love the taste of your blood on my tounge.....,"she whisphered, licking some blood off his shoulder.  
"HEY! GET YOUR OWN!"Lina yelled, enraged.  
Selena could not stand it anymore,"Hey! Go drink someone eles blood! Or, I'll use a Flare Arrow!"  
For a second she seemed to care, but then simply hissed at her. She was infurated had defied her,"FLARE ARROW!!!!"She yelled. She jumped from her spot up in a tree and held her hands out like she was holding a bow and arrow. A slender, yet powerful, flame appeared and took the shape of a bow and arrow.  
Before Rain could move or try to use one of her water spells, Selena had the Flare Arrow right at her head. "Not so defiant now, are you?"  
"Grr,"she growled, her eyes in slits,"blow me up if you must, but I'll be back. TO KILL YOU ALL! YOU UNGRATEFUL MORTALS!"Never before had she heard Rain speak so coldly.  
No one seemed to know what was going on.  
"Hey!"Yami yelled from below."What's goin on?"  
She didn't take her eyes off the arrow as she spoke,"Your going to all die!"She hissed, twitching. The twitch set off the arrow,hitting her in the head.  
Selena watched, and tried stopping the spell, but it was to late. Rain fell to the ground, but refused to show any sign of pain.   
"Are you ok!"Kagome yelled at the fallen figure.  
"Yes......I must have blood....,"she whispered.  
"I'm s-s-whatever. You should've ducked!"Selena yelled flying off into the woods.  
Hiei was still barking, but whimpering here and there. Lina was trying to comfort him.  
He must've been out of heat, because his eyes were no longer pink, they were red again.   
"Where am I?"He asked looking at Lina.  
"Uh......a place?"  
"COOL!!!! Ow.....I have boo boo,"Hiei complained showing Lina the slash Rain had inflicted on his shoulder.  
"You poor thing....Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"Lina asked sweetly.  
"That's my job,"Kurama said, also back to normal.  
Everyone turned their head from the sight of Hiei and Lina making out.  
* * *  
"What do you thinks in that bag?"Kirara asked.  
"Hey....Did you just talk?"InuYasha asked.  
"Uh...No...Meow,"Kirara said quickly.  
"Sango?"  
"SHUT UP!!!!"  
They all continued to stare at the bag.  
* * *  
"So......Where do we all go?"A now sweet looking Rain asked.  
"Uh....Shaving,"Yusuke replied ....stupidly. "Uh.....Maybe we should follow The Black Haired One,"Yugi said ....dumbly.  
"Where will we find her?"Hiei repiled....smartly.  
"Do you even know her name, Hiei?"Rain asked, hugging Yami.  
"Uh....No."  
"Are you gonna tell me you raped her and you don't even know her name?!"Kagome asked heatedly.  
"Rape?! I never do anything of the sort, especially to a mortal,"Hiei replied, looking truthful.  
"MORTALS!! DEMONS!!!"Lina yelped.  
"We're not mortal here,"Rain said, still licking her hands for traces of blood.  
"Well.....where are we going to find Selena?"Yami asked hugging Rain, who was still trying to lick blood.  
"Uh....Smell her!"Lina said sniffing the air.  
Everyone sniffed the air, they all looked rather stupid. Then Rain swired her ears,"I hear her music. She's playing the Stripper Song!"  
"WE LOVE THE STRIPPER SONG!"Hiei and Kurama sang out.  
"I'll go get her!"Lina yelped.  
"Ok,"everyone replied.  
"Meet us at the camp, Lina!"Rain yelled, as she disappeared into the forest.  
* * *   
"Really, what's in there?"Kirara asked poking the bag.  
"Didyou-whatda-speak?!"InuYasha asked franticlly.  
"UH...Maow...Meow,"Kirara meowed.  
"SANGO?! KIRARA?!"  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP!"  
[]~~~*~~~[]  
  
Notes That Come After The Story  
  
Well....That was interesting.  
Kirara: Yeah, it really was.  
InuYasha: DIDCAU?  
Sango: SHUT UP!!!  
REVEIW OR I SHALL SAVOR YOUR BLOOD UPON MY LIPS!!!!!!  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Don't touch that!

"What's In That Bag?"  
  
Chapter 3!!!!   
  
Kirara: You know what Selena?  
  
Selena: What?  
  
Kirara: InuYasha is crazy.  
  
Selena:Ok.  
  
InuYasha: That-It-Talked!  
  
Kirara: Meow!  
  
Selena: Your crazy!*pets Kirara*  
  
{}~~~*~~~{}  
  
"Hey! Your back!" InuYasha said as Kagome walked into the camp.  
  
"No thanks to you,"she replied coldly.  
  
He looked crestfallen, upset at her. She looked away.  
  
"Well, it could be worse,"he muttered.  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"I could've slept with Kikyo, which I didn't do of course."  
  
She walked over to Sango, who had finally stopped staring at the bag. They began talking.   
  
'Hey....I did sleep with Kikyo, or was it Kagome, Sango, or...though I shudder to think...Miroku? I was so drunk that night,'he thought to himself. While he was busy daydreaming about being drunk, Rain returned.  
  
"What's going on here?"She asked, sitting next to the hanyou.  
  
"Nothing, just trying to remember who I slept with the other night,"he replied, still deep in thought.  
  
Kagome looked over at him, shooting him a 'You slept with her.'  
  
'At least it wasn't Miroku....,'he thought happily.   
  
About two minutes later Selena appeared, Lina in her clutch.  
  
"What took ya?"Rain demanded.  
  
"Well, first she got there, looking normal, and then she began 'hugging' tree. It was a very tight hug, one that involved the legs. Right around then I got freaked out, you see, she was rabid again."  
  
"YAP YAP YAP!!!!"Lina yapped like dog.  
  
"I feel as though your insulting me,"InuYasha began to chase his nonexistent tail.  
  
"WOOWOWOWOW"She barked at the camp.   
  
"Now, calm yourself,"Selena tried calming her.  
  
At that exact moment, Hiei walked out of the forest, and into Lina's attack range. She somehow jumped out of Selena's grip, and into Hiei's arms.  
  
"What the-"he asked looking at Rabid Lina.  
  
"Take her!"Selena yelled.  
  
Lina had already disappeared into the forest with Hiei.  
  
"NOT SAVEN!"Everyone replied in unison.  
  
*Everyone begins dancing to "Wild Wind"......a.k.a:The Stripper Song.*  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
"That's the 5th time in a row you've beat me in Strip Poker!"InuYasha yelled, nude.  
  
"I told you I'm good,"Rain said, only topless, with still excited Miroku, who was also nude.  
  
"We beat you!"Kagome yelled, not seeming to realize she was nude.  
  
"Hey! She beat all us, your nude,"InuYasha pointed out.  
  
Selena smirked, she knew Rain would have defeated them,"Now do see why I didn't join in. And besides, I've saw enough nudity today."  
  
"Tell me 'bout it...,"Rain grimiced, hugging a close by Yami Yugi.  
  
He pushed her off,"Not here, not now,"he said looking at her.  
  
"What? I wanted a hug,"she said.  
  
"Well you know what hugs lead to."   
  
"HUG!! I want a hug!"She yelled.  
  
She went and hugged Miroku, who took it the Yami way, and tried voilating her. She slapped him and hugged InuYasha, who looked helplessly at Kagome.  
  
"Get off my man!"Kagome yelled at her.  
  
"Ok,"she responded, letting go of the hanyou, and going to a shaded corner.  
  
Selena could not bear to look at them any longer, and hopped onto a tree facing the woods.  
  
"Miroku, don't touch my sword!"She heard InuYasha yell.  
  
"MIROKU!! Don't touch my sword!"  
  
"Hey! Don't touch his sword!"  
  
"Put that back this instant!"  
  
Selena fell out of the tree laughing. When she turned and faced the camp. Miroku was touching the Tetsusaiga.  
  
{}~~~*~~~{}  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!of chapter 3............  
  
NEXT CHAPTER SESSOMARU AND RAIN GO INTO HEAT!!!!!!   
  
Kirara: Oh, joy.  
  
Sorry the chapter was short, but I'm low on ideas, give me some! REVEIW!!!!!I COMMAMD THEEE TO REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
